Eagle Eye: Jerry's Good Luck Charm
by jayma
Summary: Jerry is studying for his exam and gets some help from Rachel.


**Title**: Jerry's Good Luck Charm  
**Author**: jayma/lostarkeo (livejournal)  
**Summary**: Jerry is studying for his exam and gets some help.  
**Warnings**: Let's just say you have to be older! lol..no explicit details, but it's implied!  
**Disclaimer**: Eagle Eye and its characters don't belong to me...sadly.  
**Notes**: I just love writing these two. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jerry flipped through the pages of his psychology textbook, while he directed his gaze toward the sample exam on his notebook. The clock turned 12:00am on the cable box; most of the lights were turned off except for the one over the dining table, where Jerry sat as he studied endlessly for his psychology exam.

After last year's events, Jerry took a different turn in his life. He was still the same old Jerry, humorous to the very end, but he had bigger responsibilities now. He had a long sit with his father and reconsidered his options at the local college.

Now, a semester later, he looked over his notes and racked his brain in order to commit terms and events to memory. He sighed, frustrated at all the nonsense he had to read in order to get a decent grade in the class. He slammed his head against the textbook and momentarily gave up.

A pair of hands slithered their way up his back and over his shoulders. He sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of relief. The hands went around to his chest and he lifted his head up to let her have more access against his white sleeveless undershirt.

"It's late," Rachel whispered against his ear. His hands went up to meet hers and he held onto them.

"This damn psychology class is going to kill me. I'd rather have the FBI and police chase after me again than take this exam," he replied and nearly yawned at the end.

Rachel chuckled against his ear and nudged her nose against his cheek, "I know you'll do amazing. You know this stuff. You just need to get some sleep," she assured him as she gently scratched his chest.

"Mmm, is that what you girls call it these days," Jerry joked with her and she lightly slapped him on the arm.

"You know that's _not what I meant_," Rachel poked him four times on the side of his head to emphasize her words.

He laughed and grabbed her wrist. He gently placed a kiss on her palm and turned to look at her, "You know what sleep deprivation does to me," he chuckled and stood up from his seat.

He started to drag her toward the bedroom, which he occasionally shared with her, when she held him back. Rachel and Jerry had known each other for a year and a few months now. They started to officially date a month after that whole situation with Aria. He had never pressured her into "moving on to the next stage" of their relationship. And even though most people wouldn't know it, Jerry was a true gentleman with the occasional flirt behavior thrown in.

She tugged on his arm, which caused him to stop and turn around to face her. "What's wro—," he started to say, but was interrupted when she pulled him by his shirt. Her lips met his in a sensual kiss and his hands found their way around her waist to pull her closer.

His mind was in overdrive when he suddenly snapped and pushed himself away, "Raych, wait," he used his nickname for her, "What's wrong? What's up?" She was never one to initiate something as serious as this before, so he looked at her with concern.

"I just—I mean…don't you want this?" Rachel's cheeks flushed. She hated the fact that she acted like a twelve year old, even though she had been previously married and has a growing boy.

"I do," Jerry reassured her as he had one hand on the side of her neck and the other secured on her waist, "But do you want this?" He stared at her and she stared back. He looked tired under the eyes and he still had the traditional stubble on his cheeks and jaw. She broke eye contact and her gaze drifted over to the scars on his left shoulder. She spotted the three gunshot wounds, which weren't properly covered by the sleeveless undershirt.

Her hand went up to touch the scars. He followed her gaze and looked down as she gently touched him. She remembered how he had sacrificed himself. "_I only did it for three people: you, Sam, and my brother_," he had clarified to her one day.

She looked back at him and waited for him to make eye contact. When they did she leaned in and they shared a sweeter kiss than the previous one. "I want this," she whispered as she pulled back slightly.

His thumb caressed her jaw line and the two smiled before they kissed again. He guided her to the bedroom and lightly closed the door behind.

***

Jerry walked into the kitchen the next day, a somber look on his face. Rachel looked up from the sink and stopped to wipe her hands on her apron.

"How did it go?" Rachel reluctantly asked about his psychology exam.

He placed his hands on the counter and sighed out loud. He then dug inside his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. He offered it to her and she grabbed it hastily. Rachel unfolded it and read through the rubric until she finally reached the total grade: 96.

She turned back around and saw a giant smile on his face; "I passed!" he laughed and Rachel hugged him.

"I told you," she smiled heartily against his neck.

He pulled back slightly and left small kisses along her jaw line, "I think you're my good luck charm, though," he said and then whispered into her ear, "Especially after last night."

She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "You know, I have my anthropology exam tomorrow…" he tried to hint at her and she started to laugh.

"You're on your own Jerry," she chuckled as she turned her attention back to the dishes.

He smiled and started to walk away. Rachel looked over her shoulder and bit down on her lip. She took off the apron and quickly caught his wrist, "On second thought…Sam has soccer practice today after school. I think I can spare you some more luck," she said seductively.

"I like the way you think," he leaned in and captured her lips again. Somehow, the idea of studying didn't seem so bad anymore.


End file.
